Those Summer Nights
by amorentias
Summary: So I'm getting peer pressured into letting James Potter into my house for a whole summer? Look, I know he's alone right now, and I'm trying to be a good person but... honestly! I'm bubble-wrapping all of the expensive vases and my videotape of grease up as we speak. You can't be too careful around Potter.


This is it, it's now officially summer.

I suppose you could class summer as the moment you step out of the Hogwarts Express and you rush into your parents open arms with your hair flailing out and your trunk clattering behind you. Or you could even class it as that moment when you get back into your own bedroom and you fall backwards onto your bed taking in the familiar smells of home.

But for me, summer always starts the day our family leave to go to my Aunt Tessie's house in Cornwall. A huge chunk of my life has been spent at Aunt Tessie's; I always get visions of her large airy house with the wind chimes above the door. I grew up in that house as much as I did my own. It's such a beautiful place, if I had to die anywhere it would be at my Aunt Tessie's. It's right next to the beach...our beach. I remember days filled with splashing about in the waves, and sandwiches that inexplicably have crunchy sand in them even though my mum always took extra precautions to avoid it happening.

I remember that Aunt Tessie always lights a bonfire on our first night there, and we'd all sit around it eating her homemade ice cream (she always gives me more than Petunia, she always gives me a wink as she hands me the bowl too.)

Those were the days I craved for all year

...Well they used to be... when we were younger.

Now Petunia doesn't splash in waves with me, and she hasn't for 6 years. My parents try their hardest to get her to join in but she refuses. Some days she even refuses to look at me.

But this year they have this new super-duper (completely terrible) idea to take along Petunia's completely half-witted, walrus-resembling new boyfriend Vernon along.

When they announced this plan to me it was quickly followed by my announcement of:

"Actually, I don't think I'll bother going to Aunt Tessie's this year. I have studying to do... y'know for these big wizarding tests... they are extremely utterly important."

The person I really feel sorry for is Aunt Tessie; she is going to have to put up with that big buffoon in her house for almost 2 months.

Right as we speak my parents and Petunia are putting their suitcases in the car, I do feel a little sad to not be going but... I have _other _plans this summer anyway...

"Lily have you seen my sunglasses?" Mum asks me as she runs about the living room fretting that she has forgotten to pack numerous things.

I just snicker and flip the page in the magazine I'm currently reading.

"On top of your head Mum, Calm down, you're all sorted."

She just laughs.

"Now are you sure you will be alright home alone? I mean you are only 17..." her face distorts and she freezes on the spot "Oh goodness I don't think this is a good idea..."

Oh here she goes, working herself up into a frenzy, I sigh and stand up to be beside her, flinging my magazine onto the sofa.

"MUM. Will you calm down! Everything is going to be fine; you honestly needn't worry about anything."

I try to smile but I bet I look guilty.

"Okay, okay I trust you sweetheart honestly. But you won't have anyone over will you? No parties." She kisses me on the top of the head.

I've violated one of her rules already...

"What? Oh...no way!" my voice sounds really high. Oh merlin why am I such a terrible liar?

My dad comes back inside and hugs me.

"That's my girl."

YES. THEY BOUGHT IT.

Then I notice Petunia standing against the door, with her arms crossed.

"What is it you are studying for again Lily?"

Oh my god why does Petunia only take an active interest in my business when I specifically want her to keep her pointy nose out of it.

"I'm studying for my frogs."

What did I just say?

Someone kill me now.

It would be completely brilliant if a massive black hole erupted from the floor and took me with it, maybe taking me somewhere cool... like Hawaii.

Well actually I suppose at a school where O. and N.E. are a qualification, frogs doesn't seem so out of place... right? ...right?

Petunia's face just screws up and she looks at me with utter distaste, this particular look is not unfamiliar to me at all, it's the look I most often get from her, like she has just smelled 2 year old rotting eggs.

"Whatever. Look Dad can we leave? I told Vernon we'd pick him up at half past." And with that she turns on her heel and walks out into the car, slamming the door shut behind her.

I do believe I am getting better at this whole lying malarkey, I ought to get a prize for pulling that off.

Maybe like a Nobel Prize. Can you get those in the art of lying?

Wait a second...oh god is it nearly half past 10 already? I told Potter to come at half past!

**Operation 'get parents out of the house' has officially commenced.**

"Oh yes wouldn't want to keep Vernon waiting" I put my hands on both my Mum and Dad's backs. "You should probably head now too if you want to avoid lunchtime traffic." I am now effectively pushing them out of the door.

"Bye Lils, we will phone you every night at 11pm okay? Try not to have too much fun without us." Dad hugs me and walks towards the car, smiling brightly

"Now Lily dear..." Mum hovers outside the door. "Make sure to wash the dishes and keep the fridge stocked up. Make sure you do your ironing and I've already paid the milkman so don't let him get any more money out of you. Mrs Dungworth from across the street is always there in emergencies and-"

"YES. Got it Mum" A swift kiss on the cheek. "Bye!"

DOOR SLAM.

**Operation 'get parents out of the house' has been successful.**

I walk back into the living room and wave at them in the car as they pull out of the driveway.

Try to still give the impression that I am their sensible and love-worthy daughter and not some horrible slag that has been lying to them for weeks.

Once the car is officially out of sight, I collapse onto the sofa.

What am I doing?

James Potter is coming to my house to stay for the summer. 

I can't believe I let this happen.

It was so out of the blue too, I hate things that just happen spur of the moment... I tend to like things organised and planned... a few colour coded calendars wouldn't usually go a miss either.

In fairness, I was somewhat peer pressured into letting him stay here... It wasn't my idea!

... I swear, it wasn't. 


End file.
